rog_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robon
'Robon '''is a Kingdom in Galanterra, specifically in the Southeast of Camerdia. It is a large monarchy with the population being generally happy about their state of living. Their current king, King Frederick I, is said to be a fair and just ruler to those friendly with him - Though is said to be a rather terrifying individual to those that oppose his laws. History Robon was one of the first kingdoms formed on Galanterra, just around the same time as Malare. For a while the two kingdoms were happy to trade with one another and other kingdoms such as Fobeya formed around them. Not many fights (And definitely no wars) broke out between any kingdoms at this time - Everyone was rather peaceful with one another. There was a large scale magic war between Robon and another kingdom under the name of Loksis in the past. This kingdom was filled with many vile people and had an extremely greedy queen who wanted to control the entirety of Camerdia. She was eventually slain by Hiren, the Might of Robon, and the land that once belonged to Loksis was given over to the war's victor. This large magic war changed the face of Camerdia as a whole. It was corrupted and harmed by all of the magic used, the natural weather was like patchwork. To escape this the capital was moved more Southward, away from the other kingdoms who Robon feared would attack during their weakest point. To this day the capital remains there, away from the likes of Fobeya and Trae. Robon outlawed technology soon after it was introduced to the world. Their reasoning was that they did not wish to tamper with things they had little control over, lest they bring about another disaster similar to the after effects of the war against Loksis. While it is no longer completely outlawed, residents of Robon have grown up surrounded by magic and far prefer the many benefits of that to the strange world of technology they have recently been introduced to. An expedition of peace to Fobeya ended in the death of King Ethan III which left his wife, Charlotte, alone to tend to the rest of Robon for herself. Charlotte was little more than a village girl - So the decisions she made during her reign alone were very questionable. She cut ties with Malare, fearing that the Cult of Karth had taken over the kingdom and that they'd come for her. She did not make any war threats or advances against Fobeya despite the murder of her husband, and she was too fearful to even consider meeting a leader of Cyutia lest she suffer the same fate. In the end she left Robon incredibly isolated. For years the people lived with little trade or knowledge of the outside world until the eventual passing of Queen Charlotte. The crown was handed to her only son, Frederick, and he set out to fix the problems his unfortunate mother had caused for the kingdom. Military In the past Robon's military was feared throughout Camerdia for being extremely powerful and skilled in the arts of magical prowess. Not only did they have a magical advantage, but soldiers from Robon were said to be some of the strongest to ever live. This was only proved by a man name Hiren, who was said to have slain an entire army of Loksis alone, with a great injury to boot. Despite their strength, Robon did not act upon any other kingdoms fearing that a war turned sour could cost them greatly. Nowadays their magical might is still notable, though their preference to archers and crossbowmen rather than gunmen means their infantry is rather on the poor side. Most focus is spent only on the magic - Though there are those with unique fighting styles, such as using deadly throwing axes on the fields of battle. In short, their magical might strikes fear into many, while their other soldiers could use some improvements. Government Robon is strictly a monarchy. All laws in the kingdom are decided by its king, King Frederick I. He has many advisors of course, running such a place on his own would be nigh impossible. Leaders ''All known leaders of the kingdom of Robon. '' Founders '''King Varjan (Deceased) '- Robon's founder. Was said to have quite the temper. 'Queen Ninian (Deceased) '- Wife of King Varjan. Little is known of her. Notable Leaders 'King Iago (Deceased) '- Led the war effort against Loksis. A surprisingly friendly individual with a love for chocolate. 'King Ethan III (Deceased) '- Slain by Fobeya during a peace meeting. The father of King Frederick. 'Queen Charlotte (Deceased) '- Wife of King Ethan III. A village girl with astounding beauty married into royalty. Current Leader 'King Frederick I '- Robon's current king. Said to be a determined individual, he wishes to heal the wounds his mother made in the kingdom's grace. Future Leaders 'Princess Nadia '- The adopted daughter of King Frederick. She has the strange ability to turn into a lizard. Characters Kent Robon's wartime general and the father of Abel and Cain. He is a wise and battle hardened man, said to have won every battle he has ever entered. He fights for Robon on behalf of his departed wife. Abel The son of Kent and brother of Cain, being the younger of the two. He has adopted a fighting style akin to his father's and Kent sees him as a worthy student who could potentially grow even stronger than he is. With his age brings a sense of naivety, which is usually quelled by his more intelligent brother. Cain A mage of the Robon Army, renown for his absolutely terrible luck but great skill with all sorts of magic. He is the older brother of Abel and second son of Kent but fights in a unique style not usual for someone in his family. He was trained by Robon's previous Mage General, and knows many things. Orville A close friend of Cain and another mage in the Robon Army. He is absolutely obsessed with his somewhat twisted sense of justice, believing that anybody should be apprehended for even the smallest crime. He will go to chaotic lengths to capture criminals, using Dark and sometimes even forbidden magic. Category:Kingdoms